Oh Shit Did That Just Happen!
by LovelyVentures
Summary: When Derek realizes he has feelings for Casey McDonald he will do just about anything he can to get rid of them before anyone finds out. Especially his step-sister. Unfortunately, the author has different plans - Dasey
1. Chapter 1- The Party

**A/N- The characters in this story may seem slightly OOC. This is my take on how they have matured over time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Please, let me know what you think of my story. R&amp;R**

**Note: My updates depend two number of things (my time and your enjoyment of the story)**

**Thank you for reading. Enjoy!**

**The Feast of Demons**

**Rated: T **for violence, cursing, intense partying, drinking, and sexual content.

**Genre: Romance &amp; Action &amp; Adventure &amp; Drama**

**Summary:** Years have past since Naraku was defeated. Separated, Inuyasha and Kagome grow up in their own worlds. With memories of the Feudal era haunting her, Kagome has become entangled by the business world and her new life is spiraling out of control. Meanwhile, Inuyasha has claimed his rightful place as the Demon Lord of the Western Lands and have become involved in a war between demons.

**Chapter 1- Where we are now (Part One)**

**~10 years after Naraku was defeated~**

**~Tokyo Modern Era~**

**~During Kagome's 24th year~**

The car roared down the street and purred like a kitten as it pulled up to the club. Bright lights and loud noises pumped blood into the veins of everyone nearby. Kagome was no exception. Stepping out of the work car, a sexy black Ferrari 500, she looked good. Felt good in her deep floor length gown and stiletto heels. In just a short while, however, she would feel even better.

Kudon stepped out of the driver's seat and walked around to help her out onto the sidewalk. In her four inch high heel stilettos she did not need the assistance, but it always looked better for her image to be seen entering a club with someone else. Less people wanting to bother you that way.

Not that anyone would be bothering her tonight. Not when Ryuu was around anyway.

"Are you ready to see him?" Kudon whispered as they walked towards the nightclub's entrance. The paparazzi were all over the place, snapping photos of every celebrity to appear. She smiled at her guard.

"I am never ready to see Ryuu" She admitted, amused by the nauseated expression Kudon showed. He didn't like Ryuu much; not that she blamed him. _She_ barely liked the guy. If not for business she would never step into a place like this to see him.

Kagome looked up at the name written on the wall of the club.

_Club Hanyo_

The name caused a familiar ache in her chest, but she pushed it down. She hadn't had those types of thoughts or allowed those memories for years.

No, tonight would not be the night _that_ particular box was opened. No. Tonight she had business to attend to.

"Why did Ryuu have to pick a place like this for the meeting?" She asked Kudon. "I hate these types of places. Their just loud noises and bad memories for me. Let's get inside. I'm going to need a drink."

"Worried about seeing Ryuu?"

She glanced up at the sign again. "Something like that."

The bouncer took one look at Kagome and Kudon and stepped aside, letting them in despite the growing line. People yelled obscenities at the bouncer but he didn't budge. Kagome had a reputation of sorts. No club would turn _her_ away, especially considering that she was Ryuu's guest for the evening. Another bouncer appeared at the door and ushered them in and away from the other club goers. Up towards a staircase leading to a section reserved only for VIPs. The upstairs held lounge chairs, a private bar, and a balcony view of the bodies gyrating downstairs on the dance floor. Kagome chose a plush sofa next to the balcony and began to watch the action downstairs.

It was complete chaos and it filled her excitement as the music reverberated off of the walls. She smiled at the feeling. It was only then that she noticed that most of the dancers were wearing masks. Horrible and beautifully painted masks with all kinds of animal and monster faces. The crowd danced to the pulsing beat. Limbs moving and flailing in a way that almost seemed inhuman. They looked like a pack of demons partying was the only conclusion she drew from the scene.

Even if it were only an illusion.

"The Festival of Demons." A voice whispered in Kagome's ear. Startled, she turned to see Ryuu with a smirk on his wickedly charming face. Black hair and dark eyes making him look particularly demonic himself in the low lighting of the upstairs bar.

She opened her mouth to greet him, but before the words came he was already seated next to her; a hand held to her cheek. Silently, he tilted her face back towards the dancers below.

"Don't you love it, Kagome?" He asked, his silky voice sliding over her like a snake. Emphasizing his words to dramatize them.

"Club Hanyo holds this event just once a month. An event where everyone can become a demon for a night. It gives people the chance to bring out their other faces and let loose their humanity." He says, enjoying this way too much.

"Splendid, isn't it? I love this club. It's so poetic. Did you know that hanyo means half demon?"

She nods, biting down the feeling in her gut for the second time tonight.

"Of course you do. Sorry for a moment I seemed to forget you were Japanese. Though, I would have really loved it if you had brought a mask tonight, my dear Kagome. Not that your face isn't absolutely stunning. It would have been such a treat to see what demon you really are."

"Uh hmm." Kudon coughed loudly, clearing his throat with a pointed at Ryuu, before turning to her.

"Would you care for a drink Madame?" He asked in a professional tone

"Yes, please, Kudon. The strongest whiskey they have." He nodded.

"Straight no ice." She reminded him.

"Very well." He said with a slight bow, before leaving her alone with Ryuu.

Ryuu, whose lopsided smile became increasingly more and more sinister in nature.

"Well, well, well my dear Kagome. Hitting the hard stuff a bit early tonight? Is there something the matter? I don't bother you do I?"

He was teasing her, just he always did when she saw him. It was irritating the way he knew how to get under her skin.

It's just business, she reminded herself. I just need to stay focused on the task at hand.

"Not at all, friend." She smiled brightly at him, causing him pause.

"I am simply not one for festivals."

**End of Chapter 1**

**Next in Chapter 2: Where We Are Now (Part Two) **


	2. Chapter 2- The Awakening

**A/N- Please Read and Review. I would really like to know how I am doing. Do you think I am staying in character? Am I switching point of view too much? Your thoughts are really appreciated. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Oh Shit, Did That Just Happen?!**

**Chapter Two- Awakening**

**Derek POV**

His bed was not as comfortable as it usually was. His back hurt. His legs felt crushed. It was only his pillow that made him want to keep on sleeping.

So soft and warm. His pillow felt wonderful.

That is until hair went up his nose and he couldn't breath.

Wait- He wondered in his semi-unconscious state, pillows didn't have hair.

The pillow moved beneath him.

He was pretty sure that pillows did not move or breath either. His eyes opened, letting in a little light. Instantly he regretted the decision to open them.

His head was pounding. It wasn't his worst hangover, but it certainly wasn't pleasant. He began to remember the events of the night before.

The drunk girl, Casey drinking, Truman, the closet, and _Casey. _

To his shock and suddenly very awake senses he remembered just exactly who his pillow was.

He didn't want to believe it, yet there she was curled into him. His face snuggled into her chest.

What had he done? What had they done? He remembered kissing her, and it came back all too easily. Damn. I was so drunk, he thought.

Running his fingers through his hair, tugging at it, his eyes were wide as he watched a sleeping Casey.

"Oh, god." He whispered. "What have I done now?"

How could I have done that? With _Casey_ of all people? My stepsister.

Damn it!

Sunlight filtered in through the cracks in the doorway and landed on her face. He stared, lost in thought.

She looked so peaceful and innocent. Like she hadn't just lost her boyfriend the night before and fell into a drunken spiral. He couldn't deny it. She looked beautiful.

Well, he thought with a sickening feeling, maybe the alcohol wasn't entirely to blame. Last night had been- wonderful. He could feel himself getting warm just thinking about it. Thinking about _Casey_.

This is bad. Really bad. Feeling her so close he started to panic, pulling away as far from her as he could inside the little closet.

He needed to get away. He needed to think. He couldn't seem to do that with her around.

Standing, he slowly disentangled himself. She was sound asleep and wasn't bugging. She must have been really drunk last night, he thought.

Reaching for the doorknob he felt safe that the sound would not wake her. Just as he reached out a hand towards the doorknob, however, he stopped.

He couldn't just leave her. What if someone found her? What if someone messed with her while she slept.

Conflicted, he wondered how much of the night before she would remember. Not a whole lot, he guessed.

Maybe he could play it off? Pretend nothing happened. That would be the best thing for him to do, right? That would be what was best for both of them? Right?

His chest ached at the thought. Looking down at Casey, sound asleep in front of him, he had to remind himself.

We can have no future. It's best to pretend that nothing happened and move on.

I can do that.

I've gotten pretty good at pretending.

I've got to do that.

Releasing a sigh he didn't know he had been holding he opened the closet door and let in the day.

The day that would forget all traces of the night before.

**Casey POV**

Everything hurt. Body. Head. Eyes.

As soon as she felt herself waking up it began and now all she wanted was go back into that peaceful haze of sleep where nothing hurt.

Ah. It suddenly felt like someone turned all the lights on.

"Whaaaaassgoingon?" She mumbled as her eyes squinted open under the brightness of the lights and her head pounded even harder.

Ugh. Everything felt awful.

I'll never drink again.

A voice came from somewhere above her.

"There you are, Casey." It said mockingly. "Got a little trashed last night I see. That's gotta be one brutal hangover, huh?"

"Derek?" She asked, recognizing the voice. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes adjusted so that she could see him staring down at her. He looked good. Too good and she groaned.

"Everything hurts. You're too bright." She said, her words slurring a little.

She was getting the feeling that she may still be a little drunk from the night before. I mean of course she was still drunk, because for a second there it had actually crossed her mind to think that Derek was attractive.

Definitely still a little out of it, she decided.

"Come on, Case. I'll take you home. The party's over and we've got to get you home before the parents decide to check up on you. They'll think you've been kidnapped or something."

I panicked at the thought.

Mom.

I hadn't told her where Truman and I were going last night. She'd be upset if she knew that I wasn't home, yet.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Early." Derek replied, already turning to leave. "Don't worry the sun is barely up, yet. We have some time, but I am leaving now. If you don't want to walk home you better hurry."

I hurried. Getting to my feet, I tried not to think about the queasy feeling in my stomach. I hadn't really brought anything with me other than my phone and some cash. Both were in my pocket. By the time I caught up to Derek he was already in the Prince starting up the engine.

Something nagged at me when I got in the car next to him. He was acting strange, but with the pounding in my head I decided not to think about it too much.

The drive home was long and most of it spent just trying to keep the insides part of me on the inside.

"You better not hurl in this car, got it?" Derek warned. "If you do it's going to be you cleaning it up."

I nodded, at least I think I did. It was hard to tell or do much of anything else other than concentrating on my stomach.

Soon, we made it home and Derek took pity on me by helping me up the stairs to my room.

His hands on my arm somehow easing the nauseous feeling in my stomach. He got me to my room, but as soon as we reached the door he mumbled something and left me to sway towards the bed.

Bed.

It was the world's greatest blessing to just sink into it and close my eyes. The pain didn't hurt as much in my dark and silent room.

Within minutes I was just about asleep, until I heard my door creaking open.

Sitting up I saw that it was Derek. Holding pills and a Gatorade bottle he came to my bedside.

"Here. take these and drink the whole bottle." He said, handing me the pills and Gatorade.

"When you wake up your stomach should have calmed down. Take it easy. I'll tell Dad and Nora that you aren't feeling well."

I obeyed and set the bottle to the side of the bed. I could feel my body pulling me towards sleep.

"Thank you, Derek." I whispered as my head hit the pillow.

I was asleep before he left the room.

When I finally woke I knew that it was at least early afternoon.

Derek had been right. This time when I woke, I felt good. The medicine had done the trick. My stomach was calm and the room was no longer spinning.

Sitting up in bed I tried to make sense of the last twenty-four hours.

Last night, as cliche as it sounds, was a blurr.

For the first time in my life I knew that I had truly experienced, what was considered to some, a right of passage. I had gotten drunk. So very very drunk.

It was an experience that I could have done without.

How could anyone do that to themselves over and over, I wondered.

Why had I done it to myself?

I remembered Truman picking me up last night to go on a date. It had been a surprise. I had thought that we were going to a nice dinner or movie even. What I had not expected was for him to show up saying that we were going to a party a friend of a friend of his was throwing.

I wasn't happy about it, but I wanted to be a good girlfriend. I thought that maybe I might even end up liking going to parties.

I did not like going to parties. Drunk people were gross and loud. Truman had been even worse. He didn't understand. He kept trying to give me drinks which I only ended up tossing away.

Then I saw Derek who of course was having a great time, unlike me. No one would ever say that Derek wasn't fun. Hell, maybe Truman should have brought Derek as a date. He would have probably been a lot more fun to hang with. Unlike me. Which was probably why Truman traded me up for a better partner.

Walking in on him and the other girl upstairs was all too vivid.

It was what had happened _after_ that which blurred in my memory.

There had been beer in a case. Someone had asked me if I had wanted to do shots. I didn't even know what shots were until I was throwing them back.

I was going to show Truman how fun I could be. He would see then. He would see he had made the wrong choice; giving up on me. I was going to find him and tell him that too before the night went completely blank.

Try at I might I couldn't remember anything else after that. Nothing until I had woken up in the closet this morning. I prayed that I hadn't made a fool of myself. Prayed that I just went straight to sleep in the closet _before_ I spoke to Truman.

That ass. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me in such an embarrassing state because of him. He wasn't worth it.

After sitting in bed stewing over my situation I decided it was time to show my face to the world again and that venture started with a shower.

Creeping down the hall, checking first to see that it was clear, I hurried into the bathroom. A shower would feel good and I would finally be able to wash away last night from my body.

My clothes smell disgusting as I toss them to the ground and step under the faucet. The water feels amazing and I scrub at myself, making sure that the alcohol and vomit smell was gone.

I could stay here for hours just feeling the warm water run down my body, but I don't. Its a Saturday, and there's still things that I need to do.

I want to study for a math test that is coming up. I want to read more of my AP Lit book. I want to go the dance studio and practice choreography in the gym. When I finally get out and start to dry off a whole list of things pop into my head. Thoughts of last night are gone, replaced by more typical thoughts.

I am thinking about a Shakespeare play when I start to dry off around my neck and feel a slight pain.

Odd.

I stop to check the mirror.

As the bathroom steam clears I noticed a round red splotch just below my collarbone. It's strange, because zits don't usually appear there and I haven't been eating that unhealthy lately either.

I poke at it a bit. It doesn't seem like a zit. A bug bite maybe? No. It doesn't itch.

I'm thinking about what it could be when suddenly realization hits.

"Oh no." I whisper to my reflection, covering up the red mark with my hand.

"Who the hell gave me a _hickey_?"

**To be continued...**

**Next- Questions**


	3. Chapter 3- Questions

**A/N- Thank you for your reviews they are greatly appreciated. Anything that helps my writing is welcome. Just a note for this chapter there is a dream flashback in this chapter. Let it be understood that it is just a dream, it's event did not and will not happen. It is only there for some emotion realizations. Hope this isn't too confusing. Thank you once again for reading. Enjoy!**

**Oh Shit, Did That Just Happen?!**

**Chapter 3: Questions**

**Casey POV**

I wake up Monday morning full of dread. Despite Friday night being two days in the the past it feels more relevant than ever. Will anyone mention that I was at that party, I wonder? Will people whisper and laugh as I walk down the halls, because of something embarrassing. It would be just like me to have done _something_ embarrassing so I am certain that _something _must have happened. I just don't know what.

The presence of the hickey has me freaking out more than normal. It is driving me insane not knowing. Will the creator of the hickey in question reveal himself at school today?

I'm not sure. I don't know how to feel about that scenario. My feelings are all jumbled after the catastrophe that was my _previous_ relationship.

The thought of seeing Truman today makes me sick.

Before heading out I check my appearance one last time in the mirror. I look good. Bright eyed, painstakingly applied perfect makeup, and the nicest outfit I could put together. No matter what happens today. I feel confidant that I can handle it.

My eyes go to the spot just below my collarbone. The spot currently hidden by my shirt. I move the fabric aside just to where the red mark would be.

Just in case I have applied a heavy concealer to it. No one would know it was there even if my shirt wasn't covering it up. Despite not being able to see it I am all too aware of its presence. Like a brand it feels defining.

All weekend I had considered asking Derek about the party. He was the only one besides Truman that I knew of that was there that night. He may have even seen the guy who gave me the hickey.

That thought didn't settle well.

Hell he probably knows every embarrassing act I'd performed in my intoxicated state to hold it against me later. Yet, for whatever it is Derek had been privy to, he was being entirely closed-mouthed about it.

In fact, it seemed for the rest of the weekend he had made himself even more scarce than normal.

I wanted to ask, but then the _dream _happened.

For the past three nights in a row I had been having the same dream. An altogether cringe worthy dream about Derek and the party Friday night. It was too vivid. I close my eyes and I remember the dream in perfect detail.

_I am at the party again. The music loud and the bodies are suffocating. I literally can't breathe_. _Clutching at my throat I fall to the floor. My head bangs onto the wood. Thud. I can see trash there, beer bottles and Coke cans among a motley of other trash. All too close to my head people are jumping up and down. _

_No one notices me. No one even glances down._

_They smile and dance as the music mixes with the echoes of footsteps on the floor. I am going to die, I realize, as I open my mouth wide like a fish. _

_My vision is getting dim. The music sounding farther and farther away. _

_That's when Derek appears. It's just his feet at first. He walks over to me, pushing the dancers away. They disappear like mist. The music no longer there. Everything is silent except for my own ragged heartbeat and Derek's voice. _

"_Casey." He calls as his hands wrap around me. They pull me up from the floor. I see his face and in that instant I can breathe again._

"_Casey are you alright?" His face is full of concern and it's an expression I have never seen him make before. _

"_Thank goodness you're alright." He pulls me into a hug and holds me close. I can feel his whole body and it feels good. _He_ feels good. _

"_Derek?" I hear myself asking, as though I am unsure that this is the same person that I know. _

"_Yes. It's me. You know it is." He says but I am having a hard time following his words._

"_It's always been me you know." He says, but I don't know._

_He does something strange then. _

_He leans over and presses his mouth to the spot right underneath my collarbone as he breathes against my skin the words, "And for me it has always been you."_

I woke up in a cold sweat after that. Heart racing. Skin flushed. I had rushed to the mirror to look at the hickey.

For a moment my frazzled brain had wondered about Derek and the mysterious hickey, but it the light of the morning my rational self knows that it was only a dream.

However, dream or not I have decided to leave my questions unanswered when it comes to Derek.

I am too flustered from my thoughts to do it now. Maybe it's best that Derek seemed to disappear this weekend. With thoughts of the dream swirling around in my mind I am not sure I am ready to face him.

At school things are surprisingly normal. People have mentioned the party, but it seems as though no one has really remembered much of it. No one says anything to me about embarrassing myself and soon I am feeling as though I can breath a sigh of relief.

That is until I spot Truman.

He's leaning against his locker. Wearing a jet black leather jacket with a shit eating grin as he chats with a short blonde girl. In an instant I feel like I want to throw up.

God, Casey. How could you be so stupid to have actually liked this guy, I wonder. His hair wasn't the only slick thing about him. That cheating bastard I remembered that part of the night all to well. He needed to be put in his place, I decide, as she lock onto my target and make a beeline for him.

His expression is pleasant and charming until he spots me.

"Casey." He says. His eyes attempting to look puppy-doggish and failing.

"Save it." I tell him, shutting him up with my gaze as I turn towards the short girl he had been talking to. She looks shocked by my appearance, if not a little annoyed. I feel sorry for her.

"Trust me if you were flirting with him. Don't waste your time. You can do better. He's a cheater." She looks like she is going to open her mouth to say something when she seems to read my expression and decides against it. She nods and leaves. Clearly, not wanting trouble and right now I mean _trouble_.

"Listen," I say to Truman firmly. "If it wasn't clear on Friday, we're over. I don't want to see you ever again."

"Case-"

"No, save it. Whatever excuse you have come up with I don't want to hear it." He looks hurt, trying to touch my arm. I pull away.

"I was drunk." He says.

"No you weren't."

"You have to believe me. I'm so sorry, Casey." He whisperes with his eyes and voice pleading. "Will you just give me another chance? I-I think I love you."

His face looks so genuine. I could understand then how I could have been fooled. It would be so easy to just believe him. To forgive him. _Almost_, but not quite.

"Go to hell, Truman." She wasn't the fool he thought she was. He wouldn't be able to come back from this one. He seemed to realize it too.

His puppy-dog face changed in an instant. Suddenly, he wasn't pretending anymore and in one moment his whole demeanor changed from Jekyll to Hyde.

"Bitch." He hissed, stepping away from her. "It doesn't matter if it's over. I'm dodging a bullet anyway. You're so boring. It's like you can't loosen up if you tried."

"Dating you was like being on a chaperoned date with your parents all the time."

Ouch, she thought, stung by his personality swap.

" No sex, no alcohol, and no fun whatsoever. I only held out for as long as I did because you were hot. I don't even know what I was thinking. Clearly you'll never put out. You're too much of a prude for that."

_Boring. No fun. Prude. _The words stung. He was such a dick, but hadn't she thought the same things before? What if he was right? What if she was just a boring loser who would never fit in?

She didn't want to show him how much his words affected her, but the more she heard the more she felt a familiar burning in her eyes. Please don't cry. Please. A phase come to my mind suddenly, but I have no idea where they are from.

"_You were right. I'm no fun and I guess that's why he-" Wetness slides down my cheek and I hurry to wipe it away. _

"Fine, consider us over but realize that you're the one who's missing out and thanks for wasting my time, you bitch-"

A fist came out of no where an slugged Truman so hard he flew back against his locker.

Stunned, with tears running down my face, I turn to find Derek.

Red faced and furious I almost don't even recognize him. I have never seen Derek so mad. He never fights. Not physically even when it's his own skin in danger. He always avoided real fights and always used passive aggressive actions. It was shocking to see.

**Derek POV:**

"Don't you ever talk to Casey like that ever again." I growled, feeling as though my blood is on fire. I'm so pissed I could beat this bastard to a bloody mess.

His words rattle in my head like a fight song and the longer I hear them the angrier I become. Lunging forward I grab the scrawny asshole's shirt and pull him close. I want him to understand how real my threat is when he looks at me.

"Stay away from Casey McDonald." I enunciate as he tries to break away. He pushes my chest, but clearly I am stronger than he is. Having been on the school's ice hockey team I've built up muscle.

"Dude." He says. Pulling away from me. "Chill."

He's got his hands up. The signal for 'I don't want to fight.' The problem with that is that I do. I want to fight him. I want to hurt him for what he's done.

I'm going to take another swing at him when I feel a hand on my shoulder. A touch so featherlight it's amazing I notice it at all, but when I look over at Casey it's her hand holding me back.

Her eyes are filled of tears and her expression is so vulnerable I feel physically wounded. It isn't right. Not Casey. Casey shouldn't have a look like that. She's strong and stubborn. The girl who fought with me should never have a look like that and all I want to do is hold her. The whole time I've known her she's barely cried. No matter what I do to her. What mean pranks I pull. No matter how mean my words are she never cries. This guy talks to her for less than five minutes and now this? _How dare he_?

"Please, don't, Derek." She whispers. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

I don't care. I'm about to tell her as much when a loud voice yells from behind us.

"Derek Venturi to the Principal's office, now!"

A red faced portly man bellows as he makes his way down the hall towards us. I know I'm in trouble but I don't care. I turn back to Truman.

For a moment I take a good look at him. Blood is pouring down his face and his nose looks slightly bent. The expression he is making is satisfying.

"Stay away from Casey and never speak to her again or so help me next time it'll be more than a broken nose." I threaten as the portly man grabs my arm and starts hauling me towards the office.

I glance at Casey as I go. She isn't crying anymore which is a relief. She mouths a "Thank you" and all I can do is grin.

"You're welcome, Princess." I mouth back and I realize that I would punch a hundred guys for Casey McDonald.

**To be continued...**

**Next- Hiding the Truth**


	4. Chapter 4- Hiding the Truth

**A/N- This is a little more Rated T for suggested themes. Let me know how you like the chapters and how my writing is. I really love your reviews. Thank you for reading. **

**Oh Shit, Did That Just Happen?!**

**Chapter 4: Hiding the Truth**

**Casey POV**

The rest of the week passed by with little excitement. The hickey is still there, but it's fading along with the threat that had been the party. No one had stepped forward to claim the mark on my neck and I was ready to breathe a sigh of relief for the weekend. I was looking forward to a quiet weekend reading and going to dance practice. There would be no more parties for Casey Mcdonald. At least not for awhile.

Yes, everything was returning to normal in my life. Everything that is, except for a particularly strange step brother.

Something is off about Derek and lately I can't understand what it is. At first it seemed as though he were avoiding me. Perhaps, because he got into trouble because of me and George had grounded him for the weekend. His punishment could have been worse for violence, but George saw it as Derek standing up for me and didn't have it in him to really punish him for it. However, I got the impression that Derek was still angry about it. Normally, he would have at least held it over my head for a few weeks and try to guilt trip me into doing things for him.

Yet, nothing. Not even one attempt to get me to so much as bring him the remote. It's strange. Like he is avoiding me but whenever I do see him it doesn't seem as though he is mad.

I am worried and confused. He seems like his usual self and then I appear and it's suddenly like he can't stand being in the same room as me. A part of me wants to ask what's wrong, but then again this is Derek. He probably wouldn't tell me even if I asked.

Anyway, other than Derek's strange behavior, the week was wrapping up just nicely for me. That is until I sat down for dinner Friday night and noticed Mom and George were particularly expressive with each other.

I was reaching for more broccoli and the scene before was comical. George and Mom were staring at each other intently. George would raise an eyebrow and Mom would lift her nose slightly glancing in my direction. George would shake his head and Mom would stare forcefully back. The exchange went on for a few minutes before Derek suddenly broke the silence from the other end of the table.

"Oh out with it." He groaned. George seemed to lose the staring contest he was having with Mom at that point and sighed.

"Nora and I want to go visit Grandma and Grandpa this weekend and we want everyone to come with us."

The chorus of displeasure was immediate.

"No." Edwin cried. "They pinch my cheeks."

"Grandma always tries to get me to knit with her, it's boring, and their house smells weird." Lizzie whined.

"I have hockey practice." Derek shouted. "The big game is next week against a rival school! I can't miss practice. Coach would have me killed."

"I also have a dance class this Saturday and our recital is next week." I add in a much more polite tone that still voices my displeasure.

George looks pleadingly to Mom. She caves.

"Derek and Casey can stay home, but the rest of you are coming with us." She says sternly. "Your grandparents are very excited to see you."

I watch as Lizzie and Edwin resign themselves to their fate, before my eyes meet Derek's. A jolt shoots through my spin and I shiver. The whole room suddenly feels smaller. The family talking around me fades into a faraway background. It is only Derek and I in this moment as words rattle and process in my brain. A weekend alone with Derek. It was both exciting and terrifying. The air between us is almost tangible as the thought processed in my brain. Something in my chest squeezes, but before I can begin to wonder about the feeling he looks away and the moment is over.

Feeling stunned I sit back in my seat as I halfheartedly listen to George telling Derek that just because Nora and him were away he was still grounded and not allowed to go anywhere other than practice or have anyone over.

"Casey is in charge." He said.

This would be an interesting weekend.

**Derek POV**

Saturday morning came and soon he found himself standing by the front door next to Casey, waving to the rest of the family as they drove away. He breathed heavily as they disappeared from view and he found himself very much alone with Casey Mcdonald.

Slowly, he turned to meet her eyes. So blue he found himself being sucked in.

"Just us now, huh?" She said with an awkward smile. "What are your plans for the day?" He found himself staring at her lips and had to practically rip his eyes off of them.

God. He was becoming so pathetic.

His eyes hurt. He hadn't slept barely at all this week.

"Eh. Stuff." He grunted as he started to head back inside, rubbing at his eyes.

Fingers brushed against his arms as he turned into the house. They wrapped around his arm in a way that did dangerous things to him. Like a jolt of electricity he felt her touch all the way through his body. Casey's worried eyes met his and she studied him like one of her books.

"Are you sleeping okay? Your eyes look red. Maybe you should take it easy and nap today."

"Thanks, Mom." He said. Speaking harsher than he had intended, as he pulled from her grasp and quickly headed up the stairs to the solitary of his room.

The door slammed behind him. His fingers brushing the _play_ button on his stereo. Hard rock poured into the room, shaking the walls. Raking his fingers through his hair he stared into the mirror on the wall. Casey had been right. His eyes did make him look rough. Like he had partied a little too hard the night before.

If only that were true, he thought. The truth a bit more unsettling.

The reason for his sleepless nights as it happened was the very girl on the other side of the wall.

She was torturing him and he couldn't make her stop.

Every night he slept, he dreamt of her. Her and her damn blue eyes and that soft mouth. He was going insane because he couldn't stop thinking about _that _party, _that_ closet, _that _dick Truman. _She_ was always there and there was big part of him that just wanted to forget it had ever happened. He just wanted to go back to before. When he could pretend that his feelings didn't exist, because now try as he might he was having a harder and harder time pretending.

Walking to the bed I jumped backwards onto the sheets. Closing my eyes I tried to sleep, listening to the rock song and hoping that it would lull me into sleep.

No such luck. As soon as my eyes were shut I was picturing Casey laying next to me on the bed. Her body so close next to mine she whispered into my ear. Wordless nothings they made my whole body shake. I could practically feel her lips there. Her breath tickling my skin. Casey.

Eyes open I shot up like a flash from my bed. I grabbed my wallet, phone, and keys and headed for the door.

I couldn't be here anymore.

I had to get away.

I had to do something and in my mind there was one solution I hadn't tried yet.

I snuck past Casey's bedroom door. Quiet. She was probably reading. I headed down the stairs, and out the front door before I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed. There was no last name on the contact and the first name read Laurie with a question mark next to it. It rang.

"Hello." A light feminine voice answered. "This is Laurie, who may I ask is calling?"

He smirked into the phone. Laurie. So that was her name.

"Hi, Laurie, this is Derek Venturi. We met at a party last week. Are you free?"

A short time later he was walking into Larry's Tavern the next town over with a hot blonde wrapped around his arm. The tavern wasn't huge and he wasn't twenty one. But he was friends with the owner and there were pool tables upstairs that they let him use.

"Derek." Larry called to them as he entered. "Coming for the upstairs?"

With a nod the larger man walked with them up the stairs.

"I am pretty sure there is one table still open. You better grab it. If you want I can try to get you a game, but if your betting money just don't let me hear about it okay." He said with a wink.

"No problem, Larry." He smirked as he grabbed a pool stick and headed over to the last free table. Nearby, he slipped some money into the jukebox and picked out a few rock songs.

"Do you play?" He asked Laurie, who just sat texting on her phone. She looked up at him when he spoke.

Brown eyes not blue.

She looked cautiously at the pool table.

"No. I would rather watch if you don't mind."

He nodded as a couple of skinny guys approached their table. He recognized them instantly.

"Hey, Bob, Carl. You up to getting your asses kicked? Who wants first?"

Bob smiled showing off a grin with a few missing teeth. A memento from his hockey years.

"Don't get cocky kid. I don't feel good taking your money."

"That's what you said last game, but you never got any of it did you?"

"What are we playing for?"

"Twenty."

"Deal."

The game went smoothly. A lot of people didn't know this, but he was actually quite good at pool. It kind of went well with who he was and the few girls he had brought here had always found it sexy. Especially, when he won and reaped the rewards.

"You know, kid, one day when you're of age you gotta come buy us drinks for all the help with the ladies you get from us." Bob whispered glancing at Laurie who was practically bouncing the bar stool she was cheering so loud. Her voice loud and echoing in the room.

She was giving me _the_ eyes. The look girls gave when we were about to do more than hold hands.

"Deal." I whispered. "Corner pocket." The shiny black eight ball sank into the hole with a thud.

"Damn it." Bob frowned as he handed me a twenty.

A little while later after I had collected a few bills in my pocket, Laurie grabbed my hand and led me to a sectioned off area of the tavern. It was a hallway that led to the back exit door that no one used. There, Laurie coyly backed me into a corner. Her arms wrapping around my neck.

This is what I had wanted.

Needed.

Why I had called her to begin with.

Her lips met mine. Hard and forceful as she pressed her entire body into mine. It wasn't quite as comfortable as I had hoped. Her body more than a little suffocating against me.

"Derek." She whispered and moaned. I tried to enjoy it. The kissing. Her touch. I felt Laurie's hands running through my hair, tugging. My mouth slid against hers. My hands reaching around her waist. Fingers going to the hem of her shirt. I paused there, closing my eyes. Big mistake.

Casey was there, staring at me with those same sad and vulnerable eyes she had shown me right before I had decked Truman.

"Derek." Casey said with Laurie's voice, a tear running down her cheek.

"Derek" She cried as she turned away from me. Leaving me.

"Casey" I called, my eyes opening. Laurie pulled away from me, looking confused.

"Who is Casey? My name's Laurie."

**Next: Chapter 5 - Tension **

**Please R&amp;R (No that doesn't mean rest and relax. Though please do that too.)**


End file.
